


Daddy.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well that's a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy.

The thrusting of Rin’s hips was hard, unrelenting, merciless. Your ass was in the air supported by your weakening legs and Rin’s hands around your hips. Your face pressed into the mattress below you, your hot breath dampening the sheets. 

A sharp smack hit your ass, eliciting a cry from you and a low growl from your lover. He lowered his face down next to yours, taking a handful of your hair in his fist.  
“You are such a hot, nasty whore for me aren’t you? You just love it when I bury my cock inside your slutty little hole don’t you?”

When he was met with unintelligible moans from you, he tugged on your hair and gave an extra hard snap of his hips into you.  
“I said. Don’t. You?”

Your back arched and a delicious cry spilled from your lips  
“Y-yes!!! Daddy!!”

You both paused. Surprised by the outburst. Just as you were preparing yourself to apologize and crawl away in shame, you heard a rumbling chuckle from his chest.

“That’s right~ You’re such a little cockslut for daddy, aren’t you?”

His thrusting resumed with renewed enthusiasm. Fingers dug into the flesh of your hips and his chest resonated with deep hums.

“Tell daddy how much you like it, how you love being his hot little fucktoy”  
“I like it d-daddy”

Another hard smack to your ass.  
“I can’t hear you. Louder. Scream”  
“YES DADDY, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME!!”

He grinned.  
“Good job baby, you’re doing so well, you wanna cum? Tell me how much you want to cum, how much you want me to shoot my hot jizz deep in you. Tell me.”  
“Yes! I wanna cum, please daddy, please make me cum! I want you to cum inside me! Make me cum!!”

You were just so good for him, how could he let you down?

Pulling back your hair, he slammed into that one spot just inside you. Pounding it over and over again while he used his free hand to work your arousal.  
“That’s it baby. Cum for daddy, cum for daddy. cum for me, cum for me. Cum. For. Me.”

And you were undone. reaching your peak, making you see stars as Rin found his own release behind you.

The two of you spent, his weight fell down beside you and he gave you a tired grin.  
“I think I like that nickname.”


End file.
